


Duumfeminat

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [9]
Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Duelling, F/F, Gen, Morlocks - Freeform, UST, what if
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leur duel aurait pu prendre un autre tour bien différent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duumfeminat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un si beau corps entre ses mains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130343) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** _duumfeminat_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, Uncanny X-Men (80/90ties ?)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Callisto/’Storm’ Ororo Munroe  
>  **Genre :** _what-if_  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour (16 juillet ’11) ;  
>  « duel / complice » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)   
> **Continuité :** Uncanny X-Men #169-170  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Leur rencontre s’est scellée lors du duel qui a coûté à Callisto sa vie quelques secondes – chance, la présence de son guérisseur – et sa place de chef. Elle n’en tient pas rigueur à Ororo : c’était la loi des Morlocks, elle s’y plie comme les autres. Mais elle s’en veut personnellement de s’être laissée battre et regrette qu’elles n’aient su forger une alliance. Il est trop tard pour cela, mais elles auraient dû chercher à se concilier… Si seulement elles avaient pu trouver un équilibre, et régner comme consorts ! elles auraient fait de si grandes choses ensemble.


End file.
